


I promise you...

by somekindoflosersclub



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batjokes Gotham Exchange, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindoflosersclub/pseuds/somekindoflosersclub
Summary: Jeremiah wants attention from his (boy)friend but he has to promise something..and you have to find out what in my fic. Bye. I suck at summaries ehehe.





	I promise you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :-) I'm writing this in my mother language but I'll rewrite it to English. Hope yall like it. Bye.

 

Bolo hlboko v noci keď Jeremiah stál pred veľkým oknom svojej pracovne v jeho novom úkryte. Sledoval dianie na ulici. Všade vládol pokoj, aj napriek lokalite ktorú obývali kriminálnici. Gotham mal predsa nového obrancu. Temný rytier pomaly ale isto silnie. Samozrejme, zlo sa naďalej ukrývalo, mesto je ním presiaknuté, vždy tam bude. Jeremiah sa nachádzal vo svojich najhlbších myšlienkach. Mladého pána Waynea nevidel už celé mesiace. Túžil mu dodať zaslúžený pokoj a šťastie aspoň na pár chvíľ. A tak ho nechal na pokoji. Žiadna kriminalita, žiadne ukazovanie sa na verejnosti a hlavne žiadna snaha upútať na seba pozornosť. Toto musel vydržať celé dlhé mesiace.Napokon ten mladý chlapec bol jediná vec, jediný _človek_ na ktorom mu záležalo. Ako si ho tak ľahko získal? Ah len ako? Záležalo mu na ňom...naozaj záležalo. Boli to mesiace čo ho nevidel a prvý krát za ten útrapne dlhý čas si uvedomil, že mu chýba. Dosť bolo skrývania sa v tieňoch. Musí ho vidieť. Najlepšie čím skôr, najlepšie túto noc. Len sa musí uistiť, že si získa jeho pozornosť. Jeremiah začal s prípravou pasce a povelil svojich pomocníkov. Oh, len aby to fungovalo...

***

 Pred tým ako sa Bruce uložil do postele jeho myšlienky pocestovali k určitému červenovlasému chlapcovi. Jeremiah. Čo sa s ním vlastne stalo? Vládol až príliš veľký pokoj, bolo až príliš hlučné ticho. Čo bolo _vcelku....zvláštne._ Vedel, že Jeremiah tam niekde jednoducho musí byť. Dokonca sa ho sem tam (bez Alfredovho vedomia) vydal hľadať sám na vlastnú päsť. Nič ani stopy. Tak kde je? Bruce si vždy myslel, že možno chcel len pozornosť, ktorú so svojou dvojičkou Jeromom nikdy nedostávali. Pomaly, ale isto si bol istý akoby sa medzi nimi vytvorilo nejaké zvláštne puto. Zrazu sa zahambil. Ako môže cítiť niečo také nevinné k niekomu tak nebezpečnému? Pokrútil hlavou. Nie nemohol. Nikdy. Neboli vlastne ani priatelia. Vlastne,možno..raz. Áno. Bruce kedysi cítil obdiv voči staršiemu chlapcovi, ale teraz..teraz pociťoval voči nemu len hnev. Prečo musel zničiť ich priateľstvo?! Okrem Seliny bol jeho jediný priateľ. Pootvoril ústa keď si uvedomil, že mu vlastne chýba. Áno chýba mu. S poslednou myšlienkou zavrel oči a zaspal. Neskôr v noci ho zobudili zvuky z vysielačky a rádia. Niekto nastražil bomby okolo mesta. Bruce rýchlo vstal a obliekol sa do čierneho. Musí ochrániť toto mesto aj napriek tomu, že ostatní ľudia pokojne spia. Začal po nebezpečnej ceste blikotajúcich svetielok, ktoré predstavovali bomby a ktoré ho mali doviesť až k neznámemu cieľu. Aspoň v strede pátrania po vinníkovi si Bruce všimol uprostred cesty zviazanú postavu. Bol to muž priviazaný o stoličku, okolo neho samé bomby.

"Kto Vám to spravil?" Precedil cez zuby. V Gothame bolo mnoho kriminálnikov, nebola možnosť, žeby zistil kto to bol. Páchateľ na mieste nezanechal ani stopy. Vedel, že Jeremiah by si chcel získať jeho pozornosť aj so svojím podpisom. Nemohol to byť on. Zdalo sa, že muž chce prehovoriť, ale otvoril len prázdne tmavé ústa. Niekto vyrezal jeho jazyk. Bruce pocítil narastajúci hnev v jeho žilách. Zrazu si všimol ceduľku priviazanú k mužovi na ktorej šípka ukazovala rovno. Začal ju nasledovať. Po dlhšej chvíli sa dostal k vysokej čiernej budove, no vyzerala opusteno. Okná a dvere boli rozbité, tehlové steny posprejované. Všimol si nejaký starý nápis a uvedomil si že to bola kedysi nejaká stará firma vyrábajúca vtipné hračky. Cez rozpadnuté dvere vkročil dnu. Zbadal, že niekde hore sa svieti. Takže je to obývanné. Vyšiel prvé dva schody, keď sa z tieňov objavili zo štyri ozbrojené postavy a zaútočili. Bruce si v poslednej chvíli všimol ich útoku a dvoch zrazil na zem. Zostávali len ďalší dvaja. Tých sa mu tiež podarilo úspešne odzbrojiť. Takmer sa chcel víťazne vystrieť, no od chrbta ho prekvapil piaty nevedomí protivník. Zvalil ho na schodište a Bruce si tak trochu udrel temeno hlavy. Na pár sekúnd sa mu otriasol jeho svet a pocítil už len hrubú päsť na jeho tváry. Chcel sa spamätať a udrieť útočníka, už tak aj išiel urobiť, lenže zbadal dlhú tyč z dvoma zahnutými koncami na ktorej sa zaiskrilo. Nejaký nový druh paralyzátora. Vedel, že toto je jeho koniec. Ak padne do bezvedomia môžu si s ním robiť čokoľvek. Podarilo sa mu ešte kopnúť útočníka, no elektrickému výboju sa nevyhol. 

***

Preberal sa z krátkeho bezvedomia na to, ako mu niekto berie tvár do dlaní a otáča si ju. Pootvoril spuchnuté oči. Zazrel známu bledú tvár ako si niečo mrmle popod nos. So zlosťou sa napokon prinútil do úplneho vedomia a zamračene na neho hľadel.

"Ty..." Začal.

"Dobre ránko, Bruce...Nachvíľu ma ospravedlň, mám tu nedoriešenú záležitosť." Jemne odvetil Jeremiah a obrátil sa na svojich poskokov, ktorí sa klepotali strachom.

"Teraz mi láskavo povedzte kto spravil toto?" Hovoril so strašidelným pokojom a ukázal na Bruceove zranenia na tvári. Neodvážil sa priznať ani jeden.

"Povedal som odzbrojiť, a nie domlátiť ho do bezvedomia! Niekto ma tu evidentne ne-po-čú-va." Bruce započul len nabitie zbrane.

"Nieee!" Stihol vykríknuť a pokúšal sa dostať sa z povrazov priviazaných k stoličke. No bolo neskoro. Prehĺtal začínajúcu sa úzkosť a hľadel na spadnuté telá.

"Prečo si to urobil?" V roztrasenom hlase bolo cítiť narastajúci hnev.

"Prečo? Pretože sa jednoducho nepatrí prepádať mojích drahocenných hostí." Uškrnul sa Jeremiah.

"Stále si ich nemal právo zabiť." Zasyči s hnevom Bruce.

" Právo právo právo, Bruce. Stále tu hovoríš o nejakom práve, Bruce. Si tak mú-drý chlapec a zároveň tak naivný..." Zasmial sa pre seba. _Vari_ _mala ich_ _matka právo_ _správať sa ku_ ním _tak ako_ správala? _Vari mala_ právo _položiť na nich ruku?,_ na chvíľu sa stratil vo svojich myšlienkach.

"Len chcem aby si vedel, ako mi na tebe záleží, Bruce." Jeremiah sa smutne usmial.

"Takže tie bomby...toto všetko robíš len kvôli mne? Stovky ľudí sú kvôli mne v nebezpečí?!"Skričal Bruce.

"Čo sa týka tých bômb, tie sú dávno zneškodnené. Slúžili len ako _prostriedok."_ Jednoducho povedal a nadvihol namaľované obočie.

"Prečo? Mohol si ma požiadať o stretnutie..."

Jeremiah sa pobavene zasmial až si musel pretreť slzy. "Niekedy si naozaj zábavný, Bruce. Nie." Zvážnel.

"Len som jednoducho čakal na tú pravú chvíľu. Vieš, veľa som premýšľal. O nás dvoch." Prejde ku oknu a hľadí von. "Čo povieš na priateľstvo medzi nami?" Zamrmlal do okna.

"Žiadne priateľstvo medzi nami neexistuje." Precedil cez zuby Bruce.

"A čo tak ho znova uzavrieť?" Otočil sa späť na neho a zaiskrilo mu v očiach. "Čo odpovieš, Bruce?"

"Nie som si istý, že by to bolo možné." Odpovedal neurčito Bruce.

"Dobre teda." Úsmev mu skĺzol z tváre. "Stále si na hranici medzi dobrom a zlom. Sám si nevieš vybrať. Ale ak si myslíš, že priateľstvo medzi nami nie je možné, potom je tu ešte jedna jediná možnosť."

Bruce zvedavo nadvihol obočie.

"Môžeš byť môj najlepší nepriateľ." Jeremiah sa opäť zo široka usmial a pomaly sa od okna začal presúvať k Brucovi. "Oh, len si predstav tú vášeň, tú hru medzi nami. Nekonečné bitky, ktoré nevyhrá ani jeden z nás, hm?" Hovoril zatiaľ čo kráčal bližšie, z bočného vrecka saka vytiahol dýku.

"Nerád ti to prerušujem, ale onedlho tu nebudem. Odchádzam do Švajčiarska." Alfred mu spomínal, že tam bude prebiehať jeho tréning. Je ešte stále máloletý a potrebuje dozrieť na to, aby sa stal Batmanom.

Jeremiah zastal. No jeho výraz tváre sa nedal vyčítať, no Bruceovi sa zazdalo že zbadal aj záblesk sklamania.

"Ou, aká nečakaná situácia." Zamrmlal monotónne, bez zbytočných emócií.

"Ale.." Začal Bruce, a tým si opäť zabezpečil značnú pozornosť od červenovlasého chlapca.

"...je tu šanca, na to byť priateľmi keby si mi sľúbil..."

"Sľúbil čo?" Nedočkavo ho predbehol Jeremiah, nadvihol obočie a oblizol si pery.

"Sľúb mi, že za ten čas čo budem preč neublížiš tomuto mestu, ani jeho občanom a že nebudeš vykonávať žiadnú kriminálnu činnosť." Vážne predniesol Bruce. Jeremiah pootvoril ústa. Nie, to nemôže žiadať. Nedokáže sa predsa zmeniť, len tak, len preto že ho o to žiadá nejaký _rozmaznaný milionár_ s _vysokým morálnym kompasom pre spravodlivosť._ Nakoniec sa však uškrnie. Prečo nevyužiť túto chvíľu a nepohrať sa na pobavenie?

"Samozrejme, príjmam. Prečo by aj nie." Založí si ruky na hrudníku a hľadí s nezbednosťou v očiach na spútaného chlapca. "Iba ak.."

"Iba ak? Nemyslím si, že si môžeš určovať podmienky." Bruce sa trochu zamračil. Čo ešte _chce?_

"Iba ak mi tiež niečo práve teraz sľúbiš. Inak ja _tvoj_ sľub nedodržím a Gotham nebude mať naďalej pokoj, teda aspoň odomňa nie." Uškrnul sa.

"Dobre fajn. Vyklop to."

"Sľúb mi, že ma tu a teraz pobozkáš a sľub môžeš považovať ako spečatený." Povedal Jeremiah tentoraz pokojne, bez akéhokoľvek úškrnu alebo emócií. Jednoducho túžil len po dotyku pier druhého chlapca.

Bruce sa prekvapene zamrvil na stoličke. Čože to chce? Nie, to nie je možné? Nie, to nespraví!

"Toto ti neprejde..."

"Čo je Bruce, vieš že nie je cesty späť?" Pouškrnul sa Jeremiah, vie že ho nemôže odmietnúť, prečo by ho aj mal, keď prisľubuje mier a ochranu mestu. Je to logické. To je všetko.

"Len si rozmýšľaj nad tým ako nad novou skúsenosťou, vieš čo sa hovorí- Drž si svojich priateľov blízko, no nepriateľov čo najbližšie."

Už stál rovno pred stoličkou s Bruceom. Chvíľu na neho z výšky hľadel. V jeho očiach zbadal odhodlanie a v duchu sa pouškrnul. Ach, Bruce si ty mi ale záhada, zamyslel sa. Nahol sa trochu nižšie, Bruce zacítil jeho chladný dych na tvári. Jeremiah si chvíľu obzeral chlapcové zranenia a jemne po nich prešiel dlhými prstami. Na chvíľu ho to zamrzelo. Nemal nechať svojich hlúpych chlapcov sa ani dotknúť ho. Nikomu nedovolí, aby mu ublížil. Na to sa chce zaviazať po celý jeho život. Iba on mu môže ublížiť, aj keď nechce.

"Nikto sa ťa nedotkne, iba ja." Odhalil mu svoju myšlienku a vzal jeho tvár do dlaní.

Len jemne otrel svoje pery o jeho, no ochvíľu sa poddal a nástojčivo ho bozkával, popritom zablúdil do jeho havraních vlasov a zaklonil jeho hlavu mierne dozadu. Bruce sa cítil akoby bol v inej dimenzií, naozaj sa bozkáva s úhlavným nepriateľom, čoskoro možno priateľom a naozaj sa mu to páči. Moment očarovania skončil, odtrhli sa od seba a vrátili sa do šedej reality. Opäť sú Jeremiah a Bruce. Bruce a Jeremiah. Nič viac nič menej.


End file.
